


and we're so different, but we're the same

by mannelig



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Introspection, mild thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannelig/pseuds/mannelig
Summary: His hands haunt her dreams.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	and we're so different, but we're the same

His hands haunt her dreams.

Edelgard wakes from them flushed and yearning, even when the dream itself is tame. She aches to hold his hand, to face the future as more than what they are. There are times she wants him to hold her and times she wants him to kiss her, and all of them run together at night when her defenses are down.

She knows better than to think she can have any of that, of course. Edelgard is both more and less than a person. She is a throne, an idea, and she has responsibilities. Hubert does too.

That doesn’t stop her from  _ wanting _ , from spending half their conversations wishing he would pull her close. She wants to take his elegant fingers in her mouth just to see the look on his face. Wants to run her hands through his hair, break the buttons that hide him from her. Thinks that maybe, just maybe, he might feel the same. She wishes she was weaker, that she could take him and run from everything - but she knows she could never forgive herself if she did.

Her mission is too important to throw away for romance.

So Edelgard is silent, hides her looks behind her eyelashes and the thin veneer of professionalism, and refrains from touching him in any of the ways she wants to. And if she sometimes catches him looking back, well. She memorizes the lines of his face, the intensity of his eyes, and knows she has him in her dreams if nowhere else.


End file.
